Everything We Had
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot,SasuSaku] Based on the song and music video by The Academy Is..., Sasuke plays the part of William Beckett as the no good fool who hasn't been a good man to his now then girlfriend, played by Sakura. Rated T for safety, character death.


**Everything We Had**

**A/N: **I derived this story idea from the song and video Everything We Had by The Academy Is… It's one of my favorite songs from them. With a sad melody like that, who could resist William's face in the video? Okay, no more rambling, let's move on with the story. Enjoy!

Sasuke walked slowly to Sakura's small home. He looked at his small present that's sitting on his two hands. The red wrapping paper and the white ribbon wrapped in a bow doubted him. Should he knock? Or should he just leave her be…after all the pain he caused for her. He nervously sighed, and knocked lightly three times.

There was a short pause, and he looked up when the door opened at a medium pace. It was Sakura's mother who answered the door, welcoming him inside. Sakura was probably too disheartened and sad to even tell her mother, so she doesn't know a thing about what happened. Sasuke slowly walked in, and saw her, standing, and talking to Ino.

Sakura looked at him with extreme disdain, and furiously walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She angrily asked.

Sasuke looked down, yet his eyes were still on Sakura's. He softly and gently said, "I came here to wish you-"

"A happy birthday?!" Sakura cried out. She smacked the present from the hands of Sasuke, and a cracking noise was heard, falling to the ground. She slapped him across the face to add more insult to injury.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN LIKE THIS! STROLLING IN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?!!!" Sakura shouted in her breaking voice, tears rapidly rolling down her face.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but not a word came out. He couldn't say anything. Words couldn't describe how much he had been such a fool when he was with Sakura. He walked past her, and she looked at him. He walked over to the hallway, where her bedroom door was open. He turned to take a glance at it, to see if anything changed. The lamp that smashed on the ground has been swept up, and the light giving a luminance to the room was very dim. He saw on her nightstand the bottle of sake they used to drink at the park they usually meet up at to sip in front of the glistening lake when the moon shined.

He slowly walked away from the bedroom, and walked outside. Sakura continued to stare, crying even harder. She followed him, and Sasuke looked around at the people who were invited to the party. Everybody laid eyes on the heartbreaker, as he walked through the backyard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled. "Get out, now."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and knocked over her pink birthday cake that stood on a tier. It splattered on the ground, getting some frosting on a few of the guests. Sakura continued sobbing and looking at Sasuke. His hands were put over his heart, almost imitating what Sakura did that very day.

"It's no longer there," Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked, breathing heavily from all her crying. Her eyes were very red. "Your heart?"  
"No," Sasuke replied. "Everything we had."

He looked up, and saw a high point on the roof. He jumped on the tree, part of the roof, and reached that high point. He stood on top of the ledge of the balcony. Every guest looked at him from up above, and he eyed the shallow pool that was beneath him and midair. Sakura looked up, as well.

"DON'T DO IT!!!" People were shouting. Some were urging Sakura to do something, but she said nothing to them. As people were shouting at Sasuke to stop what he's doing, he did it.

Sasuke Uchiha took a very high dive from the roof, and landed with a great big splash. The not-so-deep pool's bottom his Sasuke in the head very hard, and made himself drown underwater. Soon enough, he floated to the top of the pool, face down, and not moving. Sakura, again, just stared at his dead body, and turned away. The guests were in shock, and stared both at Sasuke, Sakura, then Sasuke again.

Meanwhile, Sakura's mother stayed inside, ignoring the commotion outside. She picked up the present that slid off to the side of the ground. Then, undid the ribbon and unwrapped the gift. Besides the shards of jewel falling to the ground, she also found a note that was under it. It was a small piece of paper, stained with dried tears. She had a few tears roll down her eyes, also, as she read the very recently-deceased Sasuke's note:

_"I'll be with you wherever you go, through the eyes of a fly on the wall."_

**END.**

**A/N:** Please note I DO NOT own Everything We Had or Naruto. But anyway, please review, and I hope you like my adaptation of the video AND the song itself.


End file.
